gorillazfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gorillaz
Cet article s'intéresse principalement à la collaboration entre les Gorillaz et le duo Albarn-Hewlett. Pour des précisions sur le parcours et les aventures des musiciens, consultez Backstory. Pour le 1er album éponyme, consultez Gorillaz(album). Merci de votre compréhension. 'Gorillaz '''est un groupe de musique originaire d'Angleterre, créé en 1998 par Murdoc Niccals et Stuart "2D" Pot, secondés par Russel Hobbs et Noodle. Leur style est une fusion de plusieurs genres incluant le rock, la Britpop, l'electro ou encore le hip-hop et le projet est une collaboration entre de nombreux musiciens : les 2 seuls collaborateurs permanents étant le musicien Damon Albarn et le dessinateur Jamie Hewlett. Leur premier album éponyme, ''Gorillaz, est publié en 2001 et se vend à plus de 7 millions d'exemplaires. Le second album, Demon Days, sort en 2005 et devient un immense carton mondial (quintuple disque de platine en Angleterre et double disque de platine aux USA). Gorillaz est également récompensé de plusieurs MTV Awards et obtient 9 nominations aux BRIT Awards. En mars 2010, Plastic Beach, le troisième album, est publié. Dans la foulée, en décembre de la même année et pour les membres du fan-club officiel, sort l'album The Fall. ''Ce dernier sortira sur le marché en avril 2011. Pendant les premières années ayant suivi la sortie de ''The Fall, la disparition des 4 musiciens a créé une crainte de fin du groupe mais à partir de 2014, Damon et Jamie parviennent à reprendre le contact avec eux. Le cinquième album de Gorillaz, Humanz, sort le 28 avril 2017. Biographie Formation et débuts (1997-1999) La première rencontre entre Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett a lieu en 1990. C'est Graham Coxon, le guitariste de Blur, qui les fait se rencontrer, ce dernier étant fan des projets de Hewlett. Le résultat de cette rencontre sera un entretien avec Blur publié dans le magazine Deadline. Jamie devient une connaissance du groupe mais hélas, à cette période, il ne s'entendait ni avec Damon, qu'il considérait comme "un trou du cul, un branleur", ni avec Graham, car il sortait avec Jane Olliver, l'ex-petite amie du musicien. Malgré ça, Albarn et Hewlett deviennent colocataires à l'université Westbourne Grove de Londres en 1997. C'est en 1999 qu'un évènement insolite se produit : les 2 amis reçoivent par courrier une disquette contenant un morceau simplement nommé "Ghost Train". Cette disquette leur a été envoyée par Whiffy Smithy de chez EMI avec un petit mot : "Ceci pourrait vous intéresser, écoutez ça". Ils se montrent séduits par le morceau et demandent plus de renseignements sur les musiciens derrière. Les 2 hommes finissent par apprendre que c'est un groupe pas très connu nommé Gorillaz qui l'a réalisé et que Smithy les a signés après une émeute au Camden Brownhouse, un pub où ils jouaient. Albarn se montre très intéressé pour collaborer avec eux mais problème, il ne trouve aucun moyen de les contacter. Phase One : Celebrity Take Down ''(1999-2003) '' C'est fin 2000 que Damon rencontre ces musiciens très secrets, quand ils viennent sonner à la porte de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Jamie. Ils ne sont pas venus les mains vides : ils sont venus faire écouter au musicien leur 1ère publication, l'EP Tomorrow Comes Today. Les morceaux écoutés et les speechs de 2D et de Russel (qui avait une grande autorité créative sur le disque) finissent de convaincre Albarn et Hewlett, qui acceptent de collaborer avec eux. Immédiatement, Damon appelle le producteur Daniel Nakamura, aka "Dan The Automator", avec qui il a collaboré sur certains de ses projets (notamment Handsome Boy Modeling School ou encore Deltron 3030). Le producteur accepte et, entouré de Jason Cox et de Tom Girling, commence à préparer le premier album du groupe. Le premier single, Clint Eastwood, sort le 5 mars 2001 et faisait initialement participer le trio Phi Life Cypher mais Dan Nakamura fit un peu capoter le deal (en effet, impressionné par Del tha' Ghost Rapper, il proposa à Albarn de mixer gratuitement le disque à condition que le fantôme soit en tête d'afiche de l'album). Le premier album éponyme du groupe, Gorillaz, sort plus tard dans le même mois (le 26 mars) et 2 autres singles suivront : 19-2000, qui sort le 25 juin et Rock the House, le 22 octobre. En juin 2001, 19-2000 ''atteint la 6ème place des charts britanniques et devient le thème du jeu vidéo ''FIFA Football 2002. La même année, Gorillaz est également nommé au Mercury Prize 2001 mais le groupe (plus particulièrement Murdoc, qui fera la vidéo de refus) refuse de recevoir la récompense. A la fin de l'année 2001, Gorillaz collabore avec Terry Hall et le groupe D12 (sans Eminem) pour un morceau sur les attentats du 11 septembre intitulé 911 et publie, d'abord au Japon puis à l'international, la compilation G-Sides, qui regroupe des remix et certains morceaux ne se trouvant pas sur l'album. Le groupe joue aussi aux BRIT Awards 2002, apparaissant sur des écrans géants. Ils sont nominés 4 fois à cette même cérémonie mais repartent les mains vides. En juillet 2002 sort Laika Come Home, un remix complet par le trio Spacemonkeyz de l'album Gorillaz. En novembre 2002, le DVD Phase One : Celebrity Take Down sort au Royaume-Uni, aux USA et, plus tard, au Japon (pour des raisons inconnues, le DVD ne sortira jamais en France ou dans les autres pays que ceux mentionnés plus haut). Ce DVD contient les clips réalisés par Jamie Hewlett, les storyboards et dessins préparatoires de ces mêmes clips, la vidéo abandonnée de 5/4, le documentaire Charts of Darkness (parlant d'un triste évènement étant arrivé à Damon et à Jamie pendant la création de l'album) et les Gorilla Bitez (des petits courts-métrages animés mettant en scéne des moments de vie du groupe). La page d'accueil du DVD et toutes les autres pages sont en fait les Kong Studios filmés par un policier à l'époque où 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle étaient partis pour leur première tournée internationale et où le Dr. Wurzel ainsi que des hordes de zombies avaient pris possession des lieux. A cette période, des rumeurs bruissent au sujet d'un film Gorillaz mais Hewlett confirme l'abandon du projet. Les raisons sont que les 4 musiciens avaient eu pas mal de tensions les ayant poussé à faire un hiatus et que les exécutifs de Hollywood étaient composés de scénaristes bourrés et de réalisateurs fous. Mais le dessinateur annonce que l'idée d'un film reste sur le gril et qu'elle se réalisera quand ils auront suffisamment d'argent. Pendant le hiatus de Gorillaz, Damon et Jamie n'auront plus de nouvelles de leurs amis. Puis, en 2004, Hewlett reçoit un SMS de Noodle, qui est rentrée aux Kong Studios, lui annonçant qu'un nouvel album de Gorillaz est en préparation et que Danger Mouse a accepté de le produire. Phase Two : Slowboat to Hades ''(2004-2007) '' Le 8 décembre 2004 paraît le clip du morceau Rock It ''sur le site web de Gorillaz, qui subit en même temps un lifting. Le 11 mai 2005 voit la parution au Japon du deuxième album du groupe, ''Demon Days. Ce même album sortira le 23 mai en Angleterre et le 24 mai aux USA ainsi que dans le reste du monde. Il se classe directement en première place des charts britanniques. En parallèle à cette sortie, la société Kidrobot met en vente des figurines Gorillaz. Le 21 novembre de la même année sort le troisième single de l'album, Dirty Harry, qui se classera sixième des charts à sa première semaine. Le quatrième et dernier single de l'album, Kids with Guns/El Mañana ''est publié le 10 avril 2006 et finira étonnamment à la 27ème place des charts. ''Demon Days se vendra en tout à plus de 6 millions d'exemplaires à l'international et sera certifié disque de platine plusieurs fois et dans plusieurs pays. Tout était fait pour que le succès ne s'arrête pas mais un tragique évènement va venir tout perturber : alors que Noodle tourne le clip d'El Mañana avant de faire un break, elle est attaquée par des hélicoptères et son windmill s'écrase. Présumée morte, cela causa chagrin et panique chez les musiciens, mais aussi chez Damon, Jamie et leurs collaborateurs, qui envisagèrent un temps de cesser temporairement leur collaboration et d'entamer une période de deuil, avant de se décider à continuer pour honorer la mémoire de Noodle. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Graham Coxon, Dave Rowntree et Alex James allaient partir chercher Noodle en Enfer, quelques mois après l'incident. Gorillaz est récompensé aux MTV Video Music Awards 2005 pour le clip de Feel Good Inc et joue Dirty Harry ''aux BRIT Awards 2006, où ils sont nominés 2 fois. Ils prévoient également en 2007 et 2008 une tournée "holographique" : c'est-à-dire que des versions holographiques de 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle seraient créées grâce à la technologie Musion Eyeliner. Ce procédé est d'abord utilisé aux MTV Europe Music Awards 2005 puis aux 48èmes Grammy Awards, en 2006, où les personnages joueront une version pré-enregistrée de ''Feel Good Inc aux côtés d'une version virtuelle de Madonna. Malheureusement, le projet de tournée holographique n'aboutira pas. Les 30 et 31 octobre 2006 voient la sortie du DVD Phase Two : Slowboat to Hades au Royaume-Uni et aux Etats-Unis. Ce DVD reprend certaines composantes de Celebrity Take Down (on suit une caméra en vue subjective et on visite les Kong Studios, cette fois sérieusement délabrés, pour avoir accés à un maximum de vidéos) en les améliorant (il y a plus de choses à voir et les graphismes sont améliorés et plus détaillés). Les pièces des Kong Studios ont été filmées par Alex James, le bassiste de Blur (c'est d'ailleurs là qu'il entendra l'appel radio de Noodle). Il y a aussi la parution, fin octobre et début novembre 2007, de Rise of the Ogre, l'autobiographie illustrée du groupe fictif ainsi que celle de la compilation D-Sides ''mi-novembre. Et pour ce qui s'agit de l'idée d'un film Gorillaz, les espoirs resurgissent quand Jamie Hewlett annonce en 2006 la production de ce fameux film et qu'en plus, le célèbre producteur Harvey Weinstein y participait. Le film est réalisé par Carl Levy, se nomme ''Bananaz ''et est un documentaire sur le travail réalisé par Albarn et Hewlett pendant les 7 premières années de leur collaboration avec le groupe. Il est annoncé en octobre 2007 et sort en 2009, d'abord sur le site Babelgum puis en DVD. ''Phase Three : Escape to Plastic Beach ''(2008-2012) '' C'est à la fin de l'année 2007 que Albarn et Hewlett se lancent dans un projet de Gorillaz d'abord intitulé Carousel. De ce projet, on en retient surtout des démos et un morceau nommé Electric Shock. Puis Murdoc s'introduit'' dans le studio de Damon et vole tous ses travaux, sabotant tous les projets d'Albarn. Ce projet deviendra officiellement le troisième album du groupe, ''Plastic Beach. Murdoc envisage d'en faire "le troisième et le plus glorieux chapitre de mon magnifique triptyque". En matière de collaborations, c'est un vrai festival : Snoop Dogg, Lou Reed, Mos Def, Bobby Womack, Gruff Rhys, Mark E. Smith, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, Kano, Bashy, De La Soul, Little Dragon, Hypnotic Brass Ensemble, sinfonia VIVA et le Lebanese National Orchestra for Oriental Arabic Music. Le 18 janvier 2010, Gorillaz est annoncé pour la dernière nuit du festival de Coachella, qui se tient le 18 avril de la même année. Quelques jours plus tard, le 26 janvier, sort en téléchargement payant le 1er single, Stylo, en featuring avec Bobby Womack et Mos Def. Plastic Beach ''finit par sortir en mars 2010. Ce mois-là, Murdoc drogue, enlève et conduit Damon Albarn sur l'île Plastic Beach pour que ce dernier l'interviewe pour le NME. En octobre, 2 annonces sont faites par Damon Albarn : la sortie du single ''Doncamatic en featuring avec Daley et le refus de voir les chansons de Gorillaz reprises dans la série Glee. Précisons aussi que c'est en 2010 que Gorillaz ouvre sa chaîne YouTube : la première vidéo postée étant les animatics du clip de DARE. Le 8 décembre, Albarn reprend la parole pour annoncer un nouvel album qu'il a enregistré en compagnie de son vieil ami 2D durant la tournée américaine Escape to Plastic Beach offert gratuitement aux membres du fan-club officiel du groupe le jour de Noël. Le 24 décembre voit la sortie de la vidéo de Phoner to Arizona et c'est le lendemain que sort le fameux album, The Fall. Puis Gorillaz reparaît deux fois en 2011 : d'abord en avril, à la sortie dans les bacs de The Fall et égalament pour annoncer la publication de sa version de l'application iElectribe sur iPad puis en octobre, quand sort la compilation The Singles Collection 2001-2011. Le 9 février 2012 voit la sortie de DoYaThing, un single servant à promouvoir la sortie de converses Gorillaz. Le clip est réalisé par Jamie Hewlett et la chanson fait participer James Murphy de LCD Soundsystem et André 3000 d'Outkast. Une version explicite de 13 minutes est disponible sur le site officiel du groupe pendant une courte durée (il est toujours possible de l'écouter sur YouTube) Absence et doutes (2012-2013) En avril 2012, Damon Albarn explique dans une interview accordée au Guardian ''que ses futurs projets avec les Gorillaz sont "incertains". En effet, Plastic Beach ayant été attaquée et les musiciens ayant dû fuir pour sauver leurs vies, il était impossible de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Jamie Hewlett, lui, explique que le clip de ''DoYaThing ne mettait pas en scène les vrais musiciens et qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr qu'ils puissent refaire un album. Mais heureusement, le 25 avril de la même année, Albarn démentit dans Metro News ''les rumeurs concernant l'état des musiciens et dit "ne pas perdre espoir de travailler à nouveau ensemble". Et le 24 juin 2013, Jamie annonce qu'il va tenter de reprendre contact avec Murdoc pour faire une suite à l'album ''Plastic Beach, tandis qu'Albarn travaille sur The Magic Whip, le dernier album de Blur. Phase 4 et Humanz (depuis 2014) En avril 2014, Damon Albarn annonce que 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle se sont réunis et qu'ils possèdent assez de chansons pour faire un nouvel album de Gorillaz. Fameuses chansons dont il annonce la sortie pour 2016. Dans une interview donnée au magazine The Sun, le compositeur explique qu'il souhaite créer une grande trame narrative pour tout l'album et qu'il veut "donner une voix et une place au chant à chacun". Jamie Hewlett, lui, poste régulièrement de nouveaux dessins de ses 4 amis depuis 2014 sur son compte Instagram. Il présente ces dessins comme un carnet de bord. Au niveau des premières collaborations, on en compte une dizaine : Jean-Michel Jarre, Del the Funky Homosapien, Remi Kabaka, Vic Mensa, Twilite Tone, Jeff Wooton, Paul Simonon, Rat Boy, Raury et Liam Bailey. L'album aurait dù sortir en 2016 mais a été victime de plusieurs reports (notamment par le fait qu'en mai 2016, Albarn a oublié son ordinateur dans un taxi londonien. Ordinateur qui contenait plusieurs enregistrements pour l'album de Gorillaz). Le 19 janvier 2017, Gorillaz finit par sortir de son silence en postant le morceau Hallelujah Money. Ce morceau, posté à la veille de l'investiture de Donald Trump et fait en collaboration avec Benjamin Clementine, est très critique à l'égard du nouveau président américain. Sur les pages Facebook et Twitter officielles du groupe, le morceau (qui, pour des raisons inconnues, ne se trouve pas sur la chaîne YouTube officielle de Gorillaz mais sur celle de UPROXX Music, en non-répertorié) est suivi d'un message de Murdoc. Ce dernier explique que Hallelujah Money ''est, selon lui "un éclair de vérité dans une nuit noire". La dernière phrase de son message laisse entendre que l'album n'est pas encore terminé. Et depuis, silence radio. A nouveau... Jusqu'à ce que le 22 février, la Toile soit affolée par une série de tweets de Jack Winstanley, un fan de Gorillaz ayant eu la chance de rencontrer Damon Albarn. Ce dernier aurait révélé à Jack que le cinquième album était terminé et que le groupe allait bientôt repartir en tournée. Cela aurait pu en rester là, mais le 6 mars 2017, une autre grosse nouvelle tombe : Gorillaz crée son propre festival de musique. Cela se passera dans le parc d'attractions Dreamland, en Angleterre et ça s'appelle le "Demon Dayz Festival" (le line-up a d'ailleurs été récemment dévoilé). Mars fut d'ailleurs un très grand mois pour Gorillaz, puisqu'on a appris que le cinquième album allait sortir le 28 avril et que son nom est ''Humanz (une référence au hashtag #wearestillhumanz apparu peu de temps après la publication de Hallelujah Money). Le 24 mars, 4 nouveaux titres sont lâchés sur YouTube : Saturnz Barz ''(disponible en 2 versions : normale et 360°), ''Ascension, Andromeda ''et ''We Got The Power. En parallèle à la sortie de Humanz (qui a donc lieu le 28 avril 2017) et également en "réaction" au grand succès de la vidéo en 360° de Saturnz Barz (qui a réalisé le meilleur démarrage de l'histoire des vidéos en réalité augmentée sur YouTube), de nombreux projets ont été réalisés ou se dévoilent. Les voici : * la création d'une version interactive de la vidéo en 360° de Saturnz Barz (pas encore réalisée) * la sortie de 2 applications en partenariat avec Telekom Electronic Beats : Gorillaz, qui permet de visiter en réalité augmentée les chambres des personnages et d'interagir avec certains objets, et The Lenz, qui consiste à passer son smartphone ou sa tablette sur des objets de couleur magenta pour pouvoir voir les dessins de Jamie Hewlett. * la reconstruction de la Spirit House à Brooklyn, à Berlin et à Amsterdam, en partenariat avec Sonos * la Humanz House Party, une grande séance d'écoute géolocalisée dans 500 lieux différents. * la création par Hewlett d'une série télé de 10 épisodes. Le dessinateur a pu, par l'intermédiaire d'Electronic Beats, nous donner plus de précisions : cette série arrivera sur les écrans en 2018 (l'année des 20 ans du groupe), les musiciens ne joueront pas directement dedans, mais seront animés en 2D traditionnelle et interagiront avec des personnes filmées en live-action (les collaborateurs du groupe sur Humanz ?). Jamie a également avoué travailler avec DreamWorks sur un film Gorillaz, mais le projet a été abandonné car le scénario était "trop sombre pour qu'on dépense plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars dessus". Membres réels Quand Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett rencontrent les Gorillaz pour la première fois, ces derniers (plus particulièrement 2D et Murdoc) ont eu une idée assez dingue : se faire passer pour des personnages fictifs et laisser Albarn et Hewlett endosser les rôles de "créateurs" du groupe. Ce groupe (prétendument) fictif nous est présenté comme : * Stuart "2D" Tusspot (chant, claviers) * Murdoc Niccals (basse) * Russel Hobbs (batterie, percussions) (est remplacé par des boîtes à rythmes sur Plastic Beach) * Noodle (guitare) (est remplacée par Cyborg Noodle sur Plastic Beach) * Cyborg Noodle (guitare, garde du corps pour Murdoc) Hewlett en profite pour créer un vaste univers graphique grâce aux clips vidéo (inspirés de vrais évènements de la vie du groupe) mais aussi avec de petits courts-métrages d'animation, les DVD ou encore Rise of the Ogre. A la création du groupe, leur site web était interactif mais depuis 2016, l'interactivité n'est hélas plus présente. Membres live Parmi tous les collaborateurs de Gorillaz, les seuls permanents sont donc Damon Albarn, qui s'occupe de toute la partie musicale du projet et Jamie Hewlett, qui est en charge de créer l'univers et les visuels. Mais, dans le cas des lives, le line-up a pas mal changé. Le line-up originel de 1998 comportait, en plus d'Albarn pour le chant, Mike Smith (claviers), Cass Browne (batterie, percussions), Simon Katz (guitare), William Lyonell (guitare) et Junior Dan (basse). Les premiers changements ont lieu en 2002 avec les départs de Katz et Dan, la place de ce dernier étant très brièvement reprise par Roberto Occhipinti, ce dernier ne restant qu'en 2002 avant de partir, ce qui prive la mouture live du groupe de bassiste. En 2005, le line-up change : on assiste à l'arrivée de Simon Tong, Simon Jones et Morgan Nicholls ainsi qu'au départ de William Lyonell. Tong et Jones s'occupent à deux du poste de guitariste (même si Jones partira en 2006, laissant Tong assurer la guitare seul) et Nicholls s'occupe de la basse (il paraîtrait que c'est lui qui aurait inspiré le nom de Murdoc Niccals). Morgan et Simon partiront en 2010. Et c'est en 2010 que le line-up actuel naît : Mike Smith et Cass Browne restent et, pour les assister, arrivent Jeff Wooton, Mick Jones et Paul Simonon (en gros, 75% des Clash) ainsi que Jesse Hackett et Gabriel Wallace. Wooton s'occupe de la guitare normale, Jones, la guitare rythmique, Simonon, la basse, Hackett, les claviers et Wallace, les percussions. Discographie et filmographie Albums studio * 2001 : Gorillaz * 2005 : Demon Days * 2010 : Plastic Beach * 2010 : The Fall * 2017 : Humanz Compilations et remix * 2002 : G-Sides * 2002 : Laika Come Home ''(remix créés par Spacemonkeyz) * 2007 : ''D-Sides * 2010 : iTunes Sessions * 2010 : Sea-Sides * 2011 : The Singles Collection 2001-2011 EP * 2000 : Tomorrow Comes Today EP * 2005 : Feel Good Inc EP (exclusif au public japonais) Singles * 2001 : Clint Eastwood * 2001 : 19-2000 * 2001 : Rock the House * 2002 : Tomorrow Comes Today * 2002 : 911 ''(en collaboration avec D12 et Terry Hall) * 2002 : ''Lil' Dub Chefin (remix fait par Spacemonkeyz) * 2005 : Feel Good Inc * 2005 :'' DARE'' * 2006 : Dirty Harry * 2006 : El Mañana / Kids with Guns * 2010 : Stylo ''feat. Mos Def & Bobby Womack * 2010 : ''Superfast Jellyfish ''(seulement pour le public australien) * 2010 : ''On Melancholy Hill * 2010 : Rhinestone Eyes * 2010 : Doncamatic ''feat. Daley (pour la réédition de ''Plastic Beach) * 2011 : Revolving Doors / Amarillo * 2012 : DoYaThing ''feat. James Murphy & André 3000 (pour la marque Converse) * 2017 : ''Saturnz Barz / Ascension / Andromeda / We Got The Power ''(parus le même jour) * 2017 : ''Let Me Out * 2017 : The Apprentice